Granger's Lollipop
by FlutteringMary
Summary: Nada de pirulito na aula


Dessa vez Granger havia passado dos limites, estava decididamente tentando enlouquecê-lo. Ela o enfiava inteiro na boca, chupando com vontade, para logo depois retirá-lo da boca e circulá-lo devagar com a pontinha da língua, colocando de volta na boca com um leve gemido, quase imperceptível, mas que estava causando um caos no até então impecável autocontrole de Severus, ela o retirou da boca novamente, passando a língua nos lábios, enfiou-o na boca lentamente, chupando devagarinho, outro gemido, aquilo já era o limite.

- Senhorita Granger, quer por favor terminar logo esse maldito pirulito? – Vociferou Severus, assustando a garota que estava tão distraída que quase caiu da cadeira.

- Mas professor, o que tem de mais? – Perguntou Hermione confusa, afinal, ele nunca havia dito que era proibido comer na aula, além do mais nem era uma aula tradicional, depois da derrota do lorde das trevas, mesmo sem ter terminado seus estudos em Hogwarts, Harry e Rony haviam conseguido entrar no programa de treinamento de aurores do ministério, já ela não poderia ser aceita no curso avançado de runas antigas da universidade bruxa do Egito sem ter terminado seus estudos, logo, um programa especial foi montado por Minerva para que ela pudesse terminar a tempo, já há mais de dois meses estava tendo aulas só pra ela.

- Tem que isto está me dando nos nervos. – Respondeu ele, na verdade quase gritou, como ela podia não ter a menor ideia do efeito devastador que causava nele com o simples ato de chupar um pirulito.

- Tudo bem, mas não entendo por que o senhor se incomoda tanto, é só um pirulito. – Concluiu ela, totalmente alheia ao caos que provocara na mente e nas calças do mestre de poções.

- Detenção, Srta. Granger, lá a senhorita vai entender porque me incomoda tanto. – Disse ele simplesmente.

- Mas isto não é justo... – Começou a garota tentando se defender, porém o mestre foi mais rápido.

- Nem mais uma palavra, está apenas piorando sua situação Srta. Granger, sugiro que fique quieta e termine seu relatório. – Sentenciou ele, com um último olhar de fúria, a garota fez o que ele mandou, a pena trabalhava furiosamente e em menos de quinze minutos, o relatório estava em sua mesa. – Muito bem senhorita, não se esqueça, detenção às nove. – Dito isto, Hermione saiu da sala furiosa, deixando um Severus estranhamente empolgado para trás, afinal, ele havia decidido que, de um jeito ou de outro, aquele tormento acabaria esta noite.

Às nove em ponto, Hermione estava na porta da sala de Snape, não daria motivos para que ele resolvesse infernizá-la ainda mais. Quando Severus abriu a porta, quase caiu para trás, se não à conhecesse poderia jurar que ela estava tentando provocá-lo, ela usava um vestido de alças finas azul clarinho que chegava até a metade das coxas, e que coxas diga-se de passagem, ele deixou o melhor pro final, o decote era comportado, mas ainda assim chamava atenção, tudo nela chamava atenção, estava frio e ele pode constatar que ela estava sem sutiã, Merlin, como ele iria aguentar?

- Entre Granger, vamos começar. – Disse ele, a voz absurdamente profunda e envolvente, que a fez se arrepiar, secretamente, Hermione sempre achou aquela voz terrivelmente sedutora, Merlin, que voz! Que homem! Não, céus ele era seu professor. Que diabos estava pensando? Logo que ela entrou, ele trancou a porta, ela achou estranho, mas decidiu que era melhor não objetar, não queria se encrencar ainda mais. – Sabe por quê está aqui Granger? – Perguntou ele, literalmente encurralando-a contra a parede.

- Po... Por causa do pirulito? – Perguntou ela nervosa, estava tremendo, ele estava perto demais.

- Sim, exatamente. – Sussurrou ele perto de sua orelha, enviando um arrepio por todo o corpo dela, perto demais. – Aquele maldito pirulito, quase me fez perder a cabeça Granger. – Completou ele, mordiscando levemente o lóbulo da orelha dela, que não conseguiu conter o leve gemido que escapou por seus lábios, essa era a permissão que ele esperava, ela queria tanto quanto ele então. – Sabe o que eu vou fazer, Srta. Granger? – Perguntou ele enquanto descia sua trilha maliciosa pela curva do pescoço dela.

- Não. – Respondeu ela num sussurro sufocado, estava inteira arrepiada, dos pés à cabeça, sentia a pele em chamas, os músculos virando mingau sob os toques dele.

- Vou te ensinar a não acender fogueiras que não pode apagar. – Informou ele, enquanto uma de suas mãos achava o caminho do zíper do vestido dela e a outra descia espalmada por sua barriga, até chegar à barra da calcinha, roçando lentamente os dedos ali, como se pedisse permissão, em vez disso, obteve outro gemido angustiado, ela estava tão no limite quanto ele, fato este que ele constatou quando seus dedos entraram em contato com a umidade dentro da calcinha dela, ele quase perdeu a cabeça vendo ela ali, tão molhada, pronta pra ele, deixou que seus dedos experientes trabalhassem no centro de prazer dela, enquanto o vestido dela ia ao chão e sua boca dava uma atenção faminta aos seios dela.

Ela não sabia bem ao certo como havia acabado ali, seminua tremendo de prazer nas mãos de Severus Snape, a única coisa que ela sabia era que queria mais daquilo, parecia que as mãos e a boca dele estavam em todos os lugares, sentia o prazer correr puro e simples por todo o seu corpo, nunca havia sentido nada parecido, parecia que dentro dela havia um mar em fúria, com ondas que se tornavam cada vez mais fortes até arrebentá-la em um milhão de pedaços, Severus teve que fazer um esforço hercúleo para se controlar quando a viu gozando em seus braços, tão linda, tão pura e seria ele a tirar isso dela.

Ele retirou a calcinha agora arruinada dela e a deitou num sofá que havia em sua sala, ele estava apenas começando, então saciou seu desejo de sentir o gosto dela, movimentava sua língua de maneira habilidosa arrancando gemidos e suspiros dela, primeiro estimulando seu ponto de prazer para logo depois explorar a entrada dela, tão pequena, intocada, ah, como ele a queria.

- Oh professor Snape. Por favor... – Gemeu ela, e não demorou muito a chegar ao limite novamente, ele quase perdeu o controle quando ela gozou, dessa vez gemendo pelo professor, ah mas hoje ele ensinaria uma lição que ela jamais esqueceria.

- Esta noite Srta. Granger você vai aprender a não me provocar, vou te ensinar uma lição.

Dito isto ele a colocou de quatro no sofá, desfez-se da capa e da camisa, com um aceno de sua varinha Hermione estava devidamente amarrada, uma parte dela estava terrivelmente assustada mas, por outro lado, estava louca para aprender todas as lições que o mestre de poções tinha para ensiná-la. Ele brincou um pouco com seu clitóris fazendo-a gemer, logo introduziu um dedo, sentindo a barreira dela, ele soltou um gemido rouco que quase levou Hermione à loucura, ela sentiu as mãos dele em suas nádegas, acariciando, eram mãos enormes, ela sempre admirou as mãos dele, agora ela as sentia por todo o corpo e novamente acariciando suas nádegas, quando de repente sentiu um tapa, e mais outro, não pôde conter os gritos, tentou se mover, sem sucesso.

- Eu disse que lhe ensinaria uma lição senhorita. – Disse ele enquanto voltava uma das mãos para o meio das pernas dela, brincando com o clitóris, penetrando um pouquinho com o dedo, fazendo-a gemer, mais um tapa, ele continuou brincando com seu clitóris enquanto a outra mão continuava implacável nas palmadas, era assustador admitir mas estava sentindo um prazer absurdo com aquilo tudo.

- Acho que já aprendeu a primeira parte da lição Srta. Granger. Estamos prontos para a segunda?

- Professor... – Ela respondeu, num misto de gemido e súplica. Ele já havia se desfeito de suas roupas, estava agora na frente dela, que homem, alto e forte, com músculos bem delineados mas não demais, pele alva e macia, o membro dele estava diretamente na linha de visão dela, era enorme, ele percebeu que ela o encarava e sorriu cinicamente.

- Lembra do pirulito senhorita? Bem esta lição não é tão diferente. – Ele disse chegando mais perto, acariciando o rosto dela com uma mão e com a outra agarrando os cabelos dela com um puxão razoavelmente forte, soltou as mãos dela e colocou uma delas em seu membro, guiando-a, ensinando como movimentar-se, ela logo entendeu o que ele queria e se abaixou, pondo-o na boca inteiro de uma vez, o gosto dele era algo indescritível, era tão duro, porém macio, como aço revestido de veludo, os gemidos dele eram música para os ouvidos dela, ela demonstrava a mesma pericia que teve ao chupar o tal pirulito, de maneira que o mestre não estava nada desapontado, muito pelo contrário.

Quando sentiu que estava a ponto de perder a cabeça, Severus a puxou pelo cabelo, pondo-a de quatro novamente, não aguentava mais, precisava senti-la por dentro, roçou levemente seu membro na entrada dela, espalhando a lubrificação e então a penetrou de uma vez, sabia que deveria ser gentil com ela pois era a primeira vez, mas era mais forte que ele, apenas estocava cada vez mais forte, se tranquilizou um pouco quando ouviu os gemidos dela, pensou que pudesse estar machucando-a então diminuiu o ritmo, mas ela começou a rebolar contra ele tentando recuperar o antigo ritmo, ele se aproveitou disso e resolveu torturá-la, estocava fundo e depois se retirava, lentamente, ela tentava se mexer contra ele, tentando de alguma maneira buscar seu alívio, mas ele queria brincar, continuou nisso por mais algum tempo até que sem aviso começou a estocar com força, ela gemia alto e ele estava indo à loucura, ele sentiu os músculos dela se contraírem enquanto ela desabava em mais um orgasmo, então, logo depois ele deixou-se afogar no próprio alívio, com o nome dela nos lábios.

Aquela era sem dúvida uma lição que nem Hermione nem ele esqueceriam tão cedo.


End file.
